


【快青•try it】小秘密

by KnockRaining



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockRaining/pseuds/KnockRaining
Summary: 娱乐圈设定的快青/有r18小车/很短
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)
Kudos: 1





	【快青•try it】小秘密

练习室里只剩下了他们，终选前最后一次公演，不知道是为了节目效果还是缘分使然，青子成为了快斗小组的助演嘉宾。  
两人的绯闻开播前正炒得沸沸扬扬，唱跳全能的小偶像和公认的节目第一舞担，从初评级到第一次舞台，对快斗A班的质疑就没间断过，毕竟，他唱歌确实，不太好。  
其实他和青子在之前也只是在公司年会上见过几面，虽然年龄相仿，快斗甚至比青子还要大三个月，但是青子还是早于快斗出道。  
“你害怕吗，唱歌。”走在回营地的路上，青子问到。  
“问这个干嘛？”  
“不告诉你。”  
—————————————————————————  
C位出道给快斗带来了日推前三的热度，只是自己的行程又开始密集了起来。  
限定团只有一年合约，但是其实活动并不多，出了一首成团歌曲之后大家都各管各的。  
作为总选前舞台的搭档，青子自然也没有少被提到。  
各种小道消息钻进了他们的耳朵，有人说两个人在比赛的时候就已经在一起了，还有人说两个人在合约期间搬进了同一栋公寓，众说纷纭。  
合约解除的那个晚上，两人去吃了一顿烤肉。  
“青子，愿意和我交往吗？”  
“愿意。”  
—————————————————————————  
情人节的晚上他准备了一头卷发，化了个有一些浓的妆，毕竟是躲狗仔嘛，把自己藏得严实一些总是好的。  
他猛地堵住女孩聒噪的声响，还一边用手枕住女孩的头，害怕她撞着。  
这个吻有一些霸道，青子完全没有准备好应对，快斗一点点的用舌头攻城略地，攫取她口腔里的甜味，青子刚刷过牙，嘴里还残留着薄荷的香味。  
“去洗个澡吧。”  
听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，女孩穿着粉色的连体睡衣靠在巨大的抱枕上，竟睡着了窝在被窝里。  
青子在刚交往的时候曾经以为快斗应该是那种会约身材好的练习生，然后不带感情的发生关系之后形同陌路的人。快斗看出了青子的小心思，也开始有一些脸红，他想认真的交往。  
第二天起来他们可能会挤占报纸的一小个豆腐块儿，由不认识的人来宣布他们已经在一起了，然后就是铺天盖地的短信和采访。  
水珠还挂在快斗的头发上，他裹了一件浅灰色的睡袍，腰带虚虚地扎起来， 俯下身去亲吻青子的身体。  
笨拙而温柔的湿吻落在青子的肩膀上，白嫩的躯体上点染了红色的吻痕。  
就像沉浸在水里的感觉一样。  
青子捧起他的脸，红着脸回吻，闭上眼，学着快斗方才的样子。  
两人跪坐在床上缠绵许久之后才想起来进入正题。  
青子被扑倒在床上，连体睡衣的拉链是前置的，被吻到发懵的青子只能任由快斗将拉链拉开，青子白嫩光滑的身体和粉色的连体睡衣相得益彰。  
初春的雨来得还算及时，噼里啪啦的敲打着窗扇，他们听见斜对角的老房子的木窗被关上，发出吱吱呀呀的声音。  
青子的手有一些颤抖，解开快斗浴袍的腰带，其实这个时候喘着粗气的快斗才是反应最大的那一个，青子看到他微微发硬的下体，害臊地别过头去，缩到被子里。  
快斗用嘴撕开揣在背包里的避孕套，其实他自己也不知道合不合尺寸，几个小时前稍微有一些笨拙地去楼下的小卖部里买了这些塑胶制品，还专门选了草莓味的。  
不知道是巧合还是有意为之，快斗的每一次抽插都能准确的撞击到青子的敏感点。  
女孩的身体微微颤抖，紧紧的抱住快斗的脖子，整个人有些许的脱力，呼吸当中带着些意犹未尽的甜蜜，眼睛轻轻闭着，修长的睫毛颤抖着，上面挂着星星点点的生理性泪水。  
—————————————————————————  
青子是在快斗的呼噜声中醒来的，他身体是柔软而暖和的，青子扯过床头的心形抱枕抱在怀里坐起来，每一次怕睡回笼觉她都是这样，光滑的后背暴露在空气当中。  
天还没大亮，青子光着脚走下床，摸索着打开床头的小灯，蓝色的光晕笼罩在房间里，电子闹钟上的时间是五点零八分，家里的榻榻米下埋了地暖，光脚走上去也不是很冷。从梳妆台的镜子里她看到光着身子的自己，才反应过来是什么情况，整个人睡得有一些迷糊了。  
大朵大朵的吻痕留在她的锁骨附近，肩膀处还有浅浅的咬痕，本就有一些乱的头发经过昨晚的剧烈运动，被搅乱得更加厉害，青子透过窗帘缝隙向窗外看去，几群野鸽子落在掉光叶子的树杈上，挤在一起互相取暖。  
“明早八点，坐飞机去大阪。”两人的手机屏幕几乎同时亮起，一样的通稿。  
“青子，帮我回个消息吧。”快斗一面用近乎撒娇的语气恳求着青子，一面还用头蹭着她的身子，中森青子感觉，现在的快斗就像，就像一只猫。  
—————————————————————————  
春夏之交的涉谷商业街熙熙攘攘的人流中，青子作为代言人的广告星星点点地点缀在街头的灯箱上。  
“机场见。”青子坐在车上，给快斗发了个短信，公司给他们买的座位是在一起的。  
飞机上配了冰淇淋和蛋糕，都是快斗喜欢吃的，青子看着窗外层层叠叠的云，有一些恍惚，昨天晚上都和身边这个人做了些什么？  
半夜口渴无意喝下的白葡萄酒，早晨半睡半醒状态下亲吻他的脸颊，锁骨上宛如三月樱花一般的吻痕，还是刚才来的路上红着脸发出的短信。


End file.
